Beautiful Dangerous
by First Of The Year
Summary: "Cada nota que ese chico toca me hipnotiza, el tiempo se congela incluyendo todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor..." ¡Songfic! Dip.


Aca les traigo otro songfic :D (Narrado por Pip)

Muchas gracias a ShinigamiJazzDark89 por lo que me publicó en Facebook, me alegró el dia y me dio energias para subir otro (Este ya lo venia pensando desde hace mucho e.e)

La cancion es de **Slash feat Fergie - Beautiful Dangerous** (Una de mis favoritas) Les recomiendo que la escuchen cuando lo lean ^^

* * *

><p>Desde que tengo memoria que trabajo en este bar, en este lugar deplorable, desde el día que ese hombre me adoptó y me obligó a trabajar como mesero u otros puestos del bar, dependiendo de su humor. Todos las semanas, mi turno fue y siempre será desde las nueve de la noche hasta de las cuatro de la mañana. Siempre me pregunté como sería ir a la escuela y convivir con otros niños, jugar en los recreos, aprender algo nuevo que seguramente me serviría cuando creciera, conocer mi primer amor... Recuerdo cuando tenía diez años y le pregunté a mi "padre" cuando podía empezar a la escuela y este en respuesta me dio una cachetada, alegando que él solo me había adoptado para que lo ayudara en el bar y que nunca volviera a hablar o pensar sobre el tema.<p>

_I don't know who you are now_

_Mystery drenches my brain_

_I wanna jump deep into your mouth_

_Cuz something tell's me it's gonna rain_

No se si llamar "bar" a este lugar exactamente, ya que no solo los hombres, que después de un día agotador vienen a tomar cervezas o cualquier otra bebida alcohólica, sino que a veces vienen por mi. Agradezco a Dios que no siempre es así, tal vez son dos o tres días a la semana, cuatro como máximo, pero cuando esto pasa, solamente hace falta que alguien venga y le de unos billetes a mi padre para que este me obligue a ir una habitación, dispuesto a tener que hacer todo lo que el cliente quiera. Ese tipo de... trabajo, comenzó desde hace dos años, ahora tengo dieciséis. Dos años en los que nunca me quejé y no dije nada, sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría que sufrir.

_I hear the drum rolls thumping_

_And my heart starts jumping_

_And that's when I spit on the floor_

Seguramente se preguntan por que no he escapado. Bueno, la respuesta tiene nombre y apellido, el cual aun no se. Todos los viernes, a las tres de la mañana, hora que no hay mucha clientela, viene un muchacho, casi seguro, que es uno o dos años mayor que yo. Todos los viernes viene con su guitarra, sube a la pequeña tarima del bar y empieza a tocar (alguna veces acompañado por una batería suave de fondo). Nunca canta, pero siempre toca. Cada nota que ese chico toca me hipnotiza, el tiempo se congela incluyendo todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Dejo de escuchar el barullo de los hombres a mí alrededor, dejo de escuchar los gritos de mi padre ordenándome que vaya a determinada mesa, dejo de escuchar mi propio latido. No solo es su música lo que me hipnotiza, sino también sus ojos. Esos curiosos ojos rojos que brillan con la luz del pequeño reflector que ilumina su rostro cada vez que sube a la tarima. Se que él sabe que existo, cada vez que toca me mira directo a los ojos, robándome un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Aun no se su nombre, pero algún día tendré el valor de preguntárselo, estoy seguro.

_Now my head's exploding_

_And your gun is dirty_

_So I'm guessing I'm on a roll_

_Well it's a fine time_

Hoy es viernes, y no puedo estar más que emocionado. Hoy ÉL vendrá, con su fiel guitarra completamente negra, al igual que su ropa y su pelo. Es curioso, siempre viene vestido de negro, nunca lo he visto usando otro color. Nunca me gustó tanto el negro... hasta que le di un significado. Ese estilo que tiene le da un toque demoníaco, es lo que más me gusta de él. Por suerte hoy me toca estar detrás de la barra en vez de ser de mesero, aunque no hay mucha gente esta noche, ya que han contratado a dos muchachas; Barbara y Wendy. Tienen la misma edad que yo y son muy agradables conmigo, las considero las hermanas que nunca tuve. A veces me dan pena por las groserías que los hombres les dicen cada vez que pasan cercas de ellos o por la ropa ajustada que mi padre les hace usar, dejando casi toda su piel al descubierto, incitando a los hombres a querer tocar más y más. Aun no entiendo porque escogieron este lugar para trabajar sabiendo las condiciones de este. Les he preguntado mas de una vez porque deciden trabajar a esta edad y en este lugar, recibiendo la misma respuesta; que necesitan el dinero. Pero ellas son chicas fuertes, se que lo lograran, confío en ellas.

_Looking for a wine time man_

_And you said "baby you're ready to play"_

_Well come right on this rollercoaster_

_Cuz it aint over, it aint over_

Se me cae el vaso al cual estoy limpiando cuando lo veo en el umbral de la puerta. Lo veo yendo directamente a la tarima sin nervio alguno, no sin antes mirarme disimuladamente y regalarme una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Oh Dios... nunca me había sonreído! Escucho el regaño por parte de mi padre por haber roto el baso, pero no me importa, ni siquiera despegó la vista de aquel muchacho. Apenas hace sonar la primera nota de su guitarra siento como me desconecto del mundo otra vez, sintiéndonos los únicos en ese bar. Sigue tocando el instrumento mientras me mira fijamente, la melodía es suave y relajada, lo ideal para un bar y para las personas que desean hablar entre sí. Era oficial, estaba enamorado de ese muchacho.

_Now we're on this planet_

_I'm in love with all your dangers, dangers_

_We can live forever_

_I can be your favorite angel, angel_

_Beautiful Dangerous_

Termina de tocar y baja de la tarima seguido por los pocos aplausos por parte del público. Malditos incultos... no saben lo que es la verdadera música. Miro el piso algo decepcionado sabiendo que ahora se ira, como hace siempre después de su función. Casi me desmayo cuando veo que se dirige a la barra y se sienta no muy lejos de mí. Trago en seco y finjo que estoy limpiando los vasos, no debo mirarlo a los ojos o esta vez si me desmayare. Observo como Barbara se acerca a la barra con una enorme bandeja y me dice las bebidas que debo prepararle. Mientras hago todo veo como ella le pide la orden al pelinegro. Juro por Dios haber visto mi vida pasar frente a mí cuando escucho su pedido y al verla recoger la bandeja con las bebidas ya en esta y guiñarme un ojo, para luego dejarme a solas con él, otra vez. Rápidamente hago la bebida, me dirijo con la cabeza agachada hasta donde se encuentra. Cuando dejo el vaso justo al frente suyo levanto la vista.

_We acted smooth like rain_

_Save all flame that we'll light_

_You can be sick, I'll be nasty_

_Cuz sometimes it's more fun to fight_

Nunca antes había visto algo tan… hermoso. Sus ojos rojos vivos tan cerca de mí me provocan escalofríos, su piel pálida sin ninguna imperfección, su pelo negro como la noche, el frío que comienza a penetrar mi piel. No puedo evitar sonrojarme de nuevo, era demasiado perfecto. Me sonríe y empieza a tomar su bebida, sin dejar de mirarme. Quiero irme a cualquier otro lado del bar, con la excusa de tener que limpiar alguna mesa o cualquier cosa, su mirada era tan atemorizante y al mismo tiempo tan toxica y adictiva. Después de haber terminado la bebida se levanta y empieza a alejarse de mí, dejándome completamente en blanco. Veo como él le entrega dinero a mi padre... Dinero? Para que le entrega dinero? Mi padre le asiente y el pelinegro vuelve hacia mí. Vuelvo a ver a mi padre en busca de algún indicio, pero lo que veo me deja helado. Ese asentamiento de cabeza por parte de él solo puede significar una sola cosa. Salgo de la barra y me dirijo hacía el muchacho vestido de negro, el cual me toma de la muñeca y me acerca hacia él. Siento como el frió vuelve a perforarme la piel, un frío que encuentro agradable, lo cual es raro, a mi siempre me gustaron los climas calidos. Lo miro directamente a su ojos rojos y él me susurra _"Estas listo para jugar conmigo" _No puedo evitar asentir lentamente con la cabeza hipnotizado por su voz tan grave. Me conduce hacia la habitación que tanto odie durante toda mi vida porque solo la he usado para una sola razón, pero ahora no solo voy por voluntad propia, sino que con una sonrisa. La primera en toda mi vida en una situación parecida a esta. Le pregunto su nombre antes de que él cierre la puerta y la trabe, dejándonos a oscuras. _"Damien"_ me responde. Damien... que nombre tan bonito. Sonrio, sintiendo sus fríos labios sobre mi cuello.

_Now we're on this planet_

_I'm in love with all your dangers, dangers_

_We can live forever_

_I can be your favorite angel, angel_

_Beautiful Dangerous_

* * *

><p>Ok, no tiene que ver mucho con la letra, lo se...<p>

JAJAJA DIECISÉIS TEMPORADAS Y EL ABUELO MARSH TODAVIA SIGUE LLAMANDO A STAN "BILLY" JAJAJAJAJAJA

¡Me muero por ver el tercero :3!

Estoy casi segura que solamente subire los sabados por ahora, ya me dieron fecha de examen T-T


End file.
